School Dance
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Anzu dosen't want to go to the dance alone so she forces Yugi to go with her. She wants the hottest guy in school, but who does HE want? Definitely a oneshot.... Yami/Yugi one sided Anzu/Yugi


Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, Kazuki Takahashi does.

Anzu and Yugi were sitting together at one of the tables at the school dance.

Anzu had persuaded Yugi to go with her as she knew Yami Atemu, the hottest guy in school was going to be there and she had a huge crush on him and was going to ask him out, not realizing that Yugi also had a crush on the handsome teen. He smiled to himself, his was a crush but Anzu's was more like an obsession, she knew nearly everything about Yami, and sometimes Yugi found it really creepy, especially the way she'd get really angry whenever she saw him talking to anyone.

Joey and his boyfriend Seto Kaiba had joined them at the table, "Hey guy's you don't mind if Seto's cousin joins us as well do you?"

Before Anzu could say anything Yugi piped up "No of course not, the more the merrier".

Seto stood up and walked over to the food table and spoke to Yami, who, when he saw who it was Seto was sitting with smiled and nodded. The two walked over and Seto introduce him "Yami this is Anzu and Yugi, you of course already know Joey"

Yami smiled at Joey "Hey Joey see your still with this loser" he joked, Seto huffed and Joey just grinned at Yami "Yeh guess I am" Seto glared at him so Joey leant over and kissed him "you know I love ya moneybags"

Thinking it would help Anzu laughed at Yami's 'joke' Yami just looked at the girl with an arched eyebrow, she blushed and smiled sweetly at him, Yami on the other hand had turned his head and was looking and smiling at Yugi.

Pulling up a spare chair Yami sat down and started talking to him, Anzu, feeling a little put out at being ignored tried to join in the conversation.

Meanwhile Seto nudged Joey and whispered, "See I told you Yami was interested in Yugi"

"I'm really glad Seto, Yugi's been feeling lonely lately, especially since you and I started dating"

"So, Yami" Anzu broke into yet another conversation Yami and Yugi were having "Do you dance?"

"Not really" he muttered

"I could teach you," she asked hopefully

"Um, no thanks I'd rather not"

Anzu put her hand on his leg "Oh come on it's easy" she whispered trying to sound seductive while lightly squeezing the top of his thigh.

Angry, Yami stood up "I said no!" he growled, turning to Seto and Joey he shook his head "Sorry guys but I can't sit here as long as you sit with an idiot like that" Yami walked away, stopped, turned, then walked back. Taking his hand Yami pulled a surprised Yugi out of his chair "Your coming with me" he grinned.

Yugi looked at Yami and then at the laughing Seto and Joey "Wha…?" poor Yugi didn't get a chance to say anything else before Yami had dragged him away to a quiet table in the corner.

"Why did you pull me away from Anzu?" Yugi asked quietly

"Was she your date?" Yami asked _'shit!'_ Yami thought to himself _'I hope I didn't drag him from his girlfriend'_ he shook his head _'nah not the way she came onto me, but then again…'_

"Um Yami? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Yami jerked his head up in surprise

Yugi giggled, "I asked if you were okay, you kind of spaced out there"

Yami grinned, "Yes, yes I'm fine, just…" Yami looked into Yugi's gorgeous amethyst eyes "just thinking about how beautiful…" Yami seemed to wake from his daze when he saw Yugi blush.

"So tell me Yugi, why are you here?" Yami smiled as Yugi ducked his head "Anzu dragged me here"

"Why did she do that?"

Yugi blushed again "Umm"

Yami chuckled "Go on you can tell me, I promise I won't laugh"

Yugi looked at him "I can't, Anzu would kill me"

Yami moved next to Yugi and placed an arm round his shoulder "Don't you worry about her aibou, I'll protect you"

'_Aibou'_ Yugi thought _'Oh god if only I were'_

"Well?" Yami gently prodded

"Um she dragged me here because she knew you'd be here" Yugi blushed again and Yami raised an eyebrow _'Can it be Yugi likes me as much as I like him' _he inwardly smiled "Just because I'm here, why would that make her drag you here, unless…"

"She didn't want to look like a loser by coming here alone" Yugi looked up at Yami "She has a major crush on you and she was gonna ask you out"

Yami looked at Yugi "what about you?"

"What about me?" Yugi asked in surprise

"If she'd have asked me out what would you have done?"

Yugi shrugged "Gone home I guess"

Yami was a little angry "You mean to tell me that after dragging you here she'd have left you on your own?"

Yugi nodded "But haven't I just done the same thing," Yugi asked sullenly "I'd better get back to her, I expect she's already angry at me"

"No aibou, what you did was different"

"How?"

"You didn't come here with the intention of going off with someone else and leaving her all alone, did you?"

"No! I'd never, I couldn't"

"That's my point little one, she used you and I don't like it"

Yugi smiled "Thanks Yami I feel better now"

"Good"

They sat in silence for a while, Yami still had his arm around Yugi and Yugi had lent his head against Yami's shoulder.

Yami decided he liked this position, he liked it a lot and wanted to be able to sit like this again "Say Yugi, are you gay?"

"W…What?"

"I asked if you were gay"

Yami grinned as Yugi blushed brightly and nodded slowly.

"Good, then will you go out with me?"

Yugi's head shot up and he pulled away "What! What did you just say?"

Yami took Yugi's hand "Yugi, I asked if you'll be my boyfriend"

"But, but Anzu, she…"

Yami placed two fingers against Yugi's soft lips and smiled "Little one I love you not her, I don't care what she thinks"

Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes and saw the love that they held; he moved Yami's fingers away from his lips "When you put it like that…"

Yami's hand tightened around Yugi's "Yugi, are you saying what I think your saying?"

Yugi nodded "Yes, I'd love to go out with you"

Yami smiled and leaned forward and gently kissed Yugi "I was hoping you'd say that"

"Hey Yami?"

"Hmmm"

"What are you doing here?"

To Yugi's complete surprise it was Yami's turn to blush "Well um"

Yugi smirked "Go on you can tell me, I promise I won't laugh"

Remembering he'd said the exact same words to Yugi earlier Yami shook his head and chuckled "Well aibou, I came for the same reason as Anzu"

"What to ask you out?" Yugi snickered

"Oh ha, ha Yugi, no, I came with Seto and Joey so I could ask you out"

Yami smirked at Yugi "Before you say anything, I wouldn't have been leaving Joey or Seto alone, they have each other. Yugi, Joey told me you'd be here tonight" Yami grinned "Why do you think Mr. Antisocial (Kaiba) sat with you?"

Yugi's eyes widened "You mean this was set up?"

"You're not angry are you?"

Yugi shook his head "No surprised is more like, Anzu did she?"

"No Anzu didn't know" he pulled Yugi to his feet "Come on little one we had better go tell Joey his plan worked"

"Joey thought of this?"

"Yeah Seto told him that I was in love with you, so Joey being Joey decided we'd make a good couple and devised the whole thing"

Yugi laughed "Sneaky bastard".

Yami and Yugi walked back to where Seto and Joey were, Yami growled when he noticed that unfortunately, Anzu was still sitting with them. When they reached the table Seto smirked "Where have you two been?"

"Yes" Anzu's eyes narrowed "Where **have** you been?"

Completely ignoring Anzu Yami grinned at Seto and Joey "We were just talking"

"About what?" Joey looked at Yami "You asked him didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"And?" Joey asked practically bouncing in his seat.

"What do you think?" the wide smile told Seto and Joey what they wanted to hear

"That's awesome!" Joey cried jumping up and hugging Yugi

"Ugh…Joey…can't…breath"

Joey snickered "Sorry little pal o' mine"

Not liking being left out of the loop Anzu looked at the four boys "Why is everyone so happy all of a sudden?"

Yami turned to her "I asked Yugi to go out with me"

"You can't!" Anzu jumped up and yelled, angry that the little runt had stolen her next boyfriend "Tell him you can't Yugi!"

Yugi looked at Anzu then the floor and then back at Anzu "Tell him Yugi!"

"No"

"Why the hell not! You know Yami's supposed to be mine!" she all but hissed at him.

Yami stood next to Yugi "He's already said yes and besides Mazaki san nothing in this entire universe would get me to even consider ever going out with you"

"What? Why not?" she asked in a shaky voice

"You are too loud, wear your skirts waaay too short and most important of all I don't like you, never have, never will" he turned to Seto and Joey "I'm gonna take Yugi outside for a walk"

"You coming back in?"

"Nah, I'll probably take Yugi home"

Seto nodded "In that case we might as well leave too"

Before turning to leave Yami took one look at the angry, hateful way Anzu was looking at Yugi, he bent down and whispered in her ear "You or any of your cronies lay a hand on Yugi or hurt him in any way you'll have the three of us to deal with, got it"

Shaking Anzu nodded her head

"Good"

Yami stood back up and led the others outside

"What did you say to her Yami?"

"Not much aibou, I just warned her to stay away from you"

Yami smirked as Yugi blushed. Taking his hand Yami took Yugi for a romantic stroll through the park, Seto and Joey going their own way leaving the new lovers alone to enjoy their newfound relationship.

I think that we, dear readers should do the same….


End file.
